


A Study In Justice

by KristleTribble, Nisie



Category: Persona 5, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Abuse, Akechi Has Two Personas, Cognitive Psience, Crossover, Daddy Issues, Gen, Loki Develops Into Robin Hood, Murder Mystery, Nobody Else Knows, Persona Development Inspired By BBC's Sherlock, Personas Talk Outside Metaverse, Possible Dissociative Identity Disorder, Shido And Akechi Know They're Blood Relatives, Wild Card Ability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristleTribble/pseuds/KristleTribble, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisie/pseuds/Nisie
Summary: Update: Back on hiatus, but hopefully it's temporary.Nisie made the headcanons/lore planning, and I (KristleTribble) did the physical writing. Mature rating for language.Akechi's mindful persona had always been Sherlock, the ruthless and superior detective of the Victorian era. His powers of deduction have been used erroneously by Shido to gain sway over the public. Loki was his irrational persona, which always seemed to take control of him in his assassination work.When the true nature of his relationship with Shido emerges, Akechi is forced to consider what it actually means to be a representative of justice, contemplating the duality that Loki and Sherlock fight each other with. They find their perfect outlet in a rather sudden series of psychotic breakdowns Akechi knew he wasn't responsible for. Of course it would be the Phantom Thieves messing with him, he thinks. But the truth is never quite so easy to deduce and pin down -- and the teenage detective must come to learn this principle before he can understand the weight of justice.Spoilers for characters in Persona 5. Nisie and I don't own any copyrights to Sherlock or Persona 5, but we did make this!!!





	1. Chapter 1

_"And now we turn to our latest report: a representative of the government Diet has apparently fallen ill and is now seeking medical attention."_

 

_"Indeed. Let's head to the Diet building for information. What's the news?"_

 

_\--"As of 16:07, the representative is heading towards the hospital, said to be in a mental shock but otherwise unharmed. We are keeping their name anonymous by the family's request. An ambulance pulled up just now and took them away."_

 

_"Any word on what caused all this to happen?"_

 

_\--"The state police aren't divulging anything, but I did catch the representative muttering earlier about 'a change of heart'! The representative in question had confessed to multiple instances of rape against persons close to the family, with names being omitted out of courtesy and respect."_

 

"Damn, it's them again." Goro sipped at a mug of coffee, as black and bitter as he could possibly stand. His fingers aggressively tapped at the wooden table in his father's lush hotel room.

 

Shido sighed with a nasal overtone in annoyance, on the phone with someone important. (At this point, Goro could care less who that important someone was. It was never him, so why bother?) "Who is 'them'? Elaborate, you know better than that."

 

"You know, father, the infamous Phantom Thieves. They've made another debut."

 

"Perhaps you should become the one to stop them -- THAT would impress me greatly... Yes, I HAVE heard about him. No, I don't think they realize he was under my scheme! Keep from the conjectures and do your DAMN JOB!" Goro watched his frustrated father fight the urge to throw his cell across the room, his thumb furiously disconnecting the call in a powerful tap. "Yes, I realize that it was the goddamn Phantom Thieves, my imbecilic progeny. My staff is currently in a state of panic because they've correlated two instances of cognitive change within the campaign as a sign that we're being targeted. What have you done about it? I don't keep you around out of appreciation."

 

Goro fought the urge to avoid his father's envenomed eyes, putting on a frozen mask to hide the scathing emotional wounds being placed upon his identity. He kept his posture robotic and resolute, never faltering a flinch.

 

"How can I catch the Phantom Thieves of Hearts so quickly? There would be so much evidence to gather, and--"

 

"Simply DO it. I've heard that works wonders. How do you think I accomplish my work as a great politician? I simply do what needs to be done, no hedging and no complaint about it. Regardless of other people's desire and convenience -- they don't matter in the grand scheme of things."

 

The bald politician cracked his knuckles and turned to the TV. "There's no way they will dare to attempt another invasion of a government individual. The Diet will have taken precautionary measures, and my cabinet will be on the watch as well. They'll likely turn to an area of expertise that is entirely non-political. How is that for advice?"

 

"It...sounds about right. You always sound right, father." The honeyed words played right off the tip of the brunette teenager's tongue, repetition, practice, and survival all in one package.

 

"I better. I have a grand environment and vision for Japan, this country."

 

_He acts like I'm so stupid I can't correlate the two places together._

 

"...and you are the puppet that will play the show, Akechi, swinging the masses' eyes in awe away from the swindles and strong-arming. But if the irrelevant and clueless Thieves are your preference, do as you wish. Beg to impress me. Maybe I'll let my attention be gravitated towards your 'apparent' brilliance."

 

Goro could feel the stinging at his eyelids grow in intensity. Lack of sleep, or lack of love?

 

"I must calm my sheep flock of a cabinet." And Shido clasped his briefcase and simply left the room, sparing no energy for a quick glance at his illegitimate son.

 

Under the hum of the news reporters from the TV, a quiet and repressed sob floated.

 

"...you have a good night..."

 

_Was it a spiteful jinx for my father? Or a doubtful reassurance to myself?_

 

_"Can it not be both at once, my other self?"_

 

_Sherlock, why does Shido seem to ignore all the things I do right? Arrogance?_

 

_"Arrogance is a common trait of the human soul... But I would venture to deduce he has behaved so for the majority of his miserable life."_

 

_..._

 

_"He has not grown to see your potential like I have."_

 

\-----------

 

Akechi remembered the day he first met Sherlock very well, for it was the same day he suspected Shido of causing his mother's suicide.

 

After eavesdropping on several calls Shido had taken, Goro had enough evidence to make the conclusion, he thought.

 

_I cannot be any surer of it. That bastard is the one responsible. I have to be sure._

 

That confidence, he remembered clearly, was the spark that cemented Sherlock to him the first time he entered Mementos.

 

_"Your sole interest is to uncover the truth? What kind of truth? Perhaps we might agree on what that is, fact, principle, or be it a deduction._

 

_I am thou, thou art I. As a detective myself, I hunger for the mere drops of detail and information that makes investigation into success._

 

_You desire it so, and we can accomplish the goal together. I see great observation that needs a fine-tuning._

 

_I am known to humanity as the pedantic Sherlock Holmes, perhaps the ace of intricate studies which require attention and excellent conclusion._

 

_With my powers of reasoning and connection, let us embark upon the path to the truths of the world. One note at a time, scrupulous, considerate, and pseudo-omniscient."_

 

_..._

 

_But where does justice play into it? Surely as a detective you must perform your work for the sake of a moral compass....?_

 

_"The phrase cannot apply in concrete circumstances. I cannot convolute evidence with my bias, my other self. Perhaps you will learn to harbor that principle."_

 

\-----------------

 

But exclusion from bias was not Loki's principle. Loki, the traitorous persona that had spawned of Akechi's insatiable lust for revenge and encompassing desperation, when he first developed the perverse notion of taking his father down into the ground with all his machinations and dogma.

 

Loki liked to convolute and warp everything to his standards of chaos. Bias was his Bible. Goro could barely fathom how his Wild Card ability had let him keep such violently opposite entities under the same roof of mind, for so long.

 

Loki...also liked to cause the breakdowns. There was no doubt in that. The death of Wakaba Isshiki was what proved Loki's killerlust to his wielder; frankly, Goro could not control Loki whenever he did so -- one could conjecture that Akechi had a dissociative identity.

 

Whatever was the case, Sherlock always returned to piece him back together, make him whole again. The persona always reminded him that his zeal for investigation would never die, no matter how wonton and uncontrollable Loki became. (Another thing he liked to blame on his father. It absolutely enabled Loki to be a free-spirit whenever he was hired for the damnable assassinations by Shido.)

 

All-in-all, Akechi was utterly torn between his two personas.

 

Loki would allow him to get to the right moment of shitting on all of Shido's big plans... what a traitorous, preposterous, scandalous and yet invigorating outcome!

 

Or...

 

Sherlock would allow him to understand his life passion. He would find his sense of person, perhaps avoid the blind reigns of furor in lieu of something more... intellectual.

 

But what a choice! It was his own angel-devil dilemma that he bore on his shoulders everyday.

 

\-----------------

 

In the static-filled hotel room, Akechi contemplated these things in succession, slowly dabbing at his eyes with a gloved hand.

 

He needed to talk with someone who recognized him as a human being and would offer advice.

 

Sae Niijima would know. Maybe he could come to terms about his insecurities with her, over sushi.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Sae Niijima & Goro Akechi.
> 
> Plot really starts to model "A Study In Scarlet" next chapter, I promise.
> 
> Note: Sae only knows that Akechi's father is a politician. She doesn't know it's Shido.

There was a particularly distracting conversation going on at the neighboring table. One of the customers, going head-to-head with the manager over an apparent food allergy. Her real intent was to guilt trip the poor sod into sleeping with her.... according to Sherlock, anyway.

 

_Ah, how can you be so sure?_

 

Akechi nibbled his way thoughtfully through a piece of sashimi, watching them out of the corner of his eye.

 

_Her hand is clearly resting on her dinner partner's over the table!_

 

_"Listen to her tone of voice, the way her pupils dilate when instantly looking at the man.... and especially the style of her diction and the manner by which he reacts to said word choice. In addition, she hasn't spoken more than four sentences to her date since they came in after us. She actually doesn't have an allergy to eel, and that has been proved by the first thing she sampled since the couple walked in -- unakyu.  If she did have an allergy to eel, the chances are virtually likely she would be experiencing gastro-intestinal distress and difficulty breathing -- especially with the last point, the woman wouldn't have the strength to be so perky and bold in her forward dialogue. The double entendre and connotations she has been employing are proof that she is not taking her "allergy" in a survivalist way. She even brought up the suggestion that she give the manager her number for 'reimbursement'. What a front!"_

 

_Hm! Well, with those observations in play, I can certainly see why the partner looks rather baffled..._

 

"Goro....you wanted to talk with me about something, right?" The tone of Sae's voice had a push of interrogative intent. Her voice drew Akechi away from the fascinating discourse of the "unsatisfied" customer.

 

The brunette detective prince slowly turned his gaze to Niijima's, focusing intently on gathering his thoughts in a way that wouldn't clue Sae into the existence of the Metaverse. He tried to ignore Sherlock's additional banter in the back of his head. "What I wanted to talk about...was my father."

 

"Ah. If I remember, you told me you find out about that a while ago, correct?"

 

"Yes."

 

_But I can't let her know I found out because he employed me into his grand political scheme. I'm confident she doesn't have an inkling yet of Shido's plans for Japan._

 

"Why? Did something happen with the two of you?" She temporarily delayed a bite of ahi nigiri to look at Goro scrupulously. "Is he blackmailing you about your career?"

 

"Ah, no, not exactly!"

 

_"Well, yes he is. He is technically the one in control of your career as a detective -- he was responsible for giving you that level of fame."_

 

_Sherlock, I can't tell her too much._

 

Akechi's lips frowned slightly. He originally brought up the idea of this dinner to Sae because he needed an emotional vent -- which now threatened to turn into a slippery slope of divulgence if he kept being perfunctory with the conversation. Goro could tell with his observational talent that she was becoming extremely curious about his relationship with Shido. Or maybe that was just her accustomed nature to the field of prosecution.

 

_"Keep looking for her interests. Figure her fascination into how you gain her sympathy."_

 

_...That is manipulation! Niijima is my closest colleague, I wouldn't dare to --_

 

_"Are you truly beyond such a thing? You do this with everyone to some degree."_

 

_...well..._

 

"He's been putting me under a lot of stress..."

 

"Is it because of his political background? I've run into cases where families have been tied up by the busy schedule that comes from such work."

 

Akechi tapped his fingers on the table out of habit. "Maybe that's all it is...."

 

Sae set her plate aside rather suddenly, propping her hawk-like face upon both arms. Her long fingers cradled the underside of her chin in an inquisitive and very direct stare at Akechi. "I disagree."

 

"What?" The statement had caught the teen off-guard. An extra angle of politeness colored his voice. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

 

"I think you do. You wouldn't call me here for a dinner conversation just to quickly arrive at that conclusion and heedlessly agree with my own perception. You're a much more intelligent person than that, Goro."

 

Akechi felt suddenly trapped by the patronizing tone of Sae's diction that, unknowingly to her, had mirrored Shido's hours before. He felt a searing sense of alienation from every person in the room... was that old man over by the door that suddenly made eye contact with him judging him? Did he think Akechi was a horrible person?

 

_Ah, I should stop that disgusting train of brooding. Sae gave me a compliment about my intelligence. She isn't like Shido, she's not crippling my confidence._

 

_"She wants to eke it out of you so you can leave her be to her law."_

 

_What a pointed remark, Sherlock! I laugh though, for she is a rather goal-orientated person when it comes to putting her work above all else._

 

_Sae just wants me to have confidence in myself._

 

"Whatever happened, you can talk to me about it." Her face softened into a slight smile. "I may just be a colleague, but I consider myself human. I needed someone to talk to about my father, right after he passed away. But I never found the opportunity, having started my career and having found myself the guardian of my younger sister."

 

_Her younger sister was named Makoto, if I remember correctly. She is the student council president at Shujin. Why didn't she talk to her if she was her guardian? Wouldn't the two have interacted more with each other because of this obligation?_

 

Happy of the successful shift away from his conversational hesitation, Akechi began to try and understand why Sae wanted him to succeed. "Why didn't you talk to your sister about it? She lived with you, after all."

 

"I had pushed her to become successful in her own life. So much that I never had an extended opportunity to share my grief with her." The silverette prosecutor sighed and ran her finger along the edge of her cup of green tea. "I regret doing so now. I fear that if I become too lenient with her she'll fall into the wrong ways of life."

 

 "You mean crime? Are you afraid you might end up having to prosecute your own sister if that happens?" Akechi smiled. "That kind of worry is fine to have, Sae."

 

Sae gave Akechi an intense look before her face crumpled into a very emotionally charged frown. Goro noticed the stress lines hinting along her forehead.

 

_"This is a very heavy topic for her."_

 

_I noticed. She's suddenly gone very still and relaxed in her bodily behavior. What are your thoughts, Sherlock?_

 

_"You could comfort her. But there's always the possibility of getting more information out."_

 

Akechi sighed. "Your younger sister is around my age, correct? I think she'll be just fine when it comes to her way in life."

 

Sae narrowed her eyes witheringly at her tea. "What do you mean, Goro?"

 

"I mean that Makoto will be fine, just that. From what I've heard of her from you, she's a very intelligent woman." Akechi paused briefly, thinking of his next sentence. "I think she might look up to you secretly. Maybe you should talk with her."

 

Sae gave a surprised look at that remark. "Makoto!? But I've been so harsh with her, how could that be!?"

 

"If I were in her feet, I would certainly look up to your strength! Simple as that, I believe."

 

_"What a kiss-ass way of manipulating her."_

 

_Can it._

 

Sae furrowed her brows. "Are you saying you admire me?"

 

Akechi chuckled nervously. "Of course! You're excellent at your job! Sometimes I consider you as the older sibling that I --"

 

The detective hesitated mid-phrase. An embarrassed expression clambored upon his face.

 

There was a parse of unspoken shock between the two of them. Somewhere in the background, unrelated to their conversation, a plate shattered on the ground. The crystal clear split of ceramics on the tiled floor garnered far more drama than was absolutely necessary.

 

Akechi quickly stood up and scrappily laid his payment for the meal on the table, hastily yet gently brushing past the old man (he was still there!?) by the door.

 

"Wait, Goro...!" Sae called in futility.

 

_I fucked up so horribly. We aren't supposed to become close, we're just colleagues, I've overstepped my boundaries, I shouldn't have asked her about her family....!_

 

_"Cease this banter. You ran to her first, my other self."_

 

_...._

 

Akechi stopped and caught his breath. His heart had raced in a panic. Thoughts were scattered, layered into that fear, with maggoted notions of rejection, the fear that Shido might find all this out, that Sae wouldn't allow herself to be a sibling figure of admiration anymore...

 

He shielded his hand against the setting summer sun, casting luminous orange across the high Tokyo skyline's windows.

 

Before Sae could find him, he had to go. He needed to avoid her withering judgement about his slip-up.

 

He took the underground back to his apartment, looking over his shoulder infrequently for the tell-tale color of silver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins! Alongside a slightly half-assed Pokemon reference, lol.
> 
> Long chapter for a long wait.  
> \------  
> KT here. So I know some people are real sensitive to patch-writing and plagiarism; I'm going to say this: I purposefully wrote some parts of this story to literally be from Doyle's text because of how the plot is supposed to reflect "A Study In Scarlet".
> 
> Again, Nisie and I have no true ownership over Doyle's works/BBC's rendition/Persona 5. If people think we're plagiarizing this in some way, feel free to not read or support this fic. But if you don't think it's plagiarism, read on and enjoy.
> 
> If anything, comments and criticism help us tremendously!!!
> 
> (I randomly generated the given address in Tokyo and the name of the dead guy.)

Feeling a general weariness and strain, Goro had decided to rest his eyes once he safely entered his humble space of a habitat. His stomach seemed to have a mind of its own, threatening to reject a half-eaten dinner (and his desire for self-confidence).

 

He ignored the churnings of his digestive tract and simply hit the pillow, as a war-torn soldier does after a fatigued day in march.

 

_Who am I to other people?_

 

_Why do I need friendships in the first place?_

 

_Am I truly worthy of praise? Will I get the opportune to prove something monumental like that?_

 

_"You will have an answer soon enough. Sleep is your solution now, let your mind meditate upon the information it has been presented."_

 

Akechi fell into a languid sleep of the dreamless variety, after a long day's worth of sociopathic masking and emotional taxation.

 

\----------

 

"No, you asshole! It's my Pokachu now! Bleh!"

 

"Give it back! I'll tell all my friends you stole my figurine!"

 

"It's just a dumb Pocket Monsters piece of plastic shit! I'm gonna release it....into the trash, that is!"

 

_What the fuck? Ugh..._

 

Goro shielded his eyes from the bright morning sun conquering the air in his bedroom.

 

A quick look outside the window told him all he needed for context: two street urchins were fighting each other over a petty action figurine. Their banter was really starting to get on his sensitive morning nerves.

 

_They're just kids. I won't yell at them and create a scene... Just shut the goddamn window, that's what I'll do...._

 

He reached up and slid down the glass pane (albeit with a little agitated force). One last scream eked in from the street -- "Piece of trash!!!" -- before the noises of the city were cut away from Akechi's personal sanctuary.

 

"Peace...finally..."

 

_Piece of trash, huh...? That about sums my condition up, doesn't it?_

 

Akechi stretched and realized he was wearing the same suit from yesterday. A nagging thought in the back of his mind kept screaming at him to swap for more casual clothes...

 

_But I have an image to uphold. If I'm seen in public like this, it would surely cause an uproar._

 

_"You're simply scared of your father. I deduce, my other self, that you try to separate your everday life from his influence...."_

 

_My my, on my case early today I see?_

 

_"I would have it no other way. It is how I keep my caged intuition sharp like a chef's knife. Would you begrudge me such an opportunity?"_

 

_That's a weighted question._

 

Goro found himself standing in front of his miniscule kitchen area. Of this particular region of his residence, he found great relaxation in the organization of groceries and the spotless counter and cabinets, a sink free of dishes and blemishes -- but one small stain of sticky syrup, right on the shy side of the corner!

 

_Damn it. It's already stuck quite well to the counter._

 

_"Well, I suppose if you weren't in such a hurry to the interview yesterday, you would've not spilled maple syrup off your --"_

 

_Oh, cut the crap. It's too early to listen to you whittle me down. I'll just get a sponge and that's that._

 

_"Maybe you secretly like my musings... ~"_

 

Goro sighed and retrieved a sponge from the sink, with which he then removed the offending stain (for a spill was a spill, no matter the nature of the coveted maple syrup he appreciated so much). Upon returning the cleansing tool, his eyes caught the red outline of a folder in his peripheral vision, just wedged between the refrigerator and the wall.

 

He hesitantly leaned in to look, cautious of opening the unknown folder for concern of what the contents might be.

 

_Is this an assassination attempt upon me? What might it be? A toxin, anthrax, perhaps? How foolish do they think me to be?_

 

_"Look carefully at the edge. Light."_

 

A quick switch of the overhead light, then the detective was in his investigative mode. He leaned precariously over, just above eye-level with the top of the worn and unassuming scarlet folder. Clear fingerprints along the plastic. The contents were safe to disturb mildly. But just as a precaution, Goro fetched his gloves and a face-mask, putting both on with solemn motion.

 

He laid the folder out upon the countertop gently, as if it were a dormant bomb of some ilk. His gloved hands gently pried the plastic of the folder apart, clammy and sealed with loose resin.

 

_To keep the contents from falling out._

 

Inside the scarlet plastic sleeves were an old and wrinkled article, a sealed modern letter, a scribbled message upon a long-outdated bank note, and a daunting photograph of an odd symbol.

 

Akechi gently tugged each item out of hiding, placing them all in fully exposed condition under the fluorescent rays of the kitchen ceiling lamp. He brought over a stool and sat upon it in thought.

 

_"My self, the symbol."_

 

_I noticed._

 

There was no way he could have mistaken the sinister icon. It was identical to the one upon his phone, allowing access to the Metaverse. Something was starting to feel very off. Who else could possibly know about the Metaverse? Sae certainly had no idea, that much was safe to presume. Shido?

 

_My father could have put this there, or at least had one of his lackeys do so._

 

_I am fairly certain this was from my father. It's an unusual way of delivering such secretive information concerning the Metaverse, but no one else could possibly know. Unless..._

 

_It's a direct message from the Phantom Thieves._

 

_"Whatever you think. I declare this all to be ridiculous conjecture -- but, alas, I'm not in the pilot seat..."_

 

_And if I were the shadow, this place would be more chaotic than necessary. I don't relish the idea of you.... or Loki.... being in control._

 

_"And yet it happens."_

 

Goro shook his head vehemently, as if such a motion might shake away Sherlock's digging cynicism. He stared sullenly at the contents of the scarlet folder once more, in a concentrated effort to corral his thoughts.

 

After the photograph, which yielded no immediate clues, there was the odd article. On closer inspection, it wasn't even a proper article, but rather an excerpt from a book in what looked like English.

 

_"O-HO!"_

 

_What?! What is it?!_

 

_"This is Doyle's work, my maker!"_

 

_You mean... This is about you?_

 

_"Of course! This faux-article format, I recognize it as a mother would her own babe! I had written this academia myself, sometime before I came into the company of Dr. Watson."_

 

The detective examined the printed and simultaneously age-stained document with piqued interest.

 

\-----------------

 

From a drop of water, a logician could infer the possibility of an Atlantic or a Niagara without having seen or heard of one or the other.

 

So all life is a great chain, the nature of which is known whenever we are shown a single link of it.

 

Like all other arts, the Science of Deduction and Analysis is one which can only be acquired by long and patient study nor is life long enough to allow any mortal to attain the highest possible perfection in it.

 

Before turning to those moral and mental aspects of the matter which present the greatest difﬁculties, let the enquirer begin by mastering more elementary problems.

 

Let him, on meeting a fellow-mortal, learn at a glance to distinguish the history of the man, and the trade or profession to which he belongs.

 

Puerile as such an exercise may seem, it sharpens the faculties of observation, and teaches one where to look and what to look for.

 

By a man’s ﬁnger nails, by his coat-sleeve, by his boot, by his trouser knees, by the callosities of his foreﬁnger and thumb, by his expression, by his shirt cuffs—by each of these things a man’s calling is plainly revealed.

 

That all united should fail to enlighten the competent enquirer in any case is almost inconceivable.

 

\---------------

 

After a bit of perusal, he remembered where the excerpt was from.

 

Akechi snapped his fingers. "A Study In Scarlet."

 

_"An ace association, my self. The very first case of my careers to be noted by Dr. Watson."_

 

"But why would this be here alongside the photograph? How odd and....suspicious..."

 

_"To the next item, I'm interested in this anonymous portfolio."_

 

The last two items were the banknote and the letter. Saving the pristine letter for the final examination, Akechi poured his eyes upon the wrinkled nature of the note.

 

"The date on it is faded away, but there are enough details to conclude that this is a note from 1946."

 

_"And what is the evidence you see for that?"_

 

_There is no dominant image on the opposite side. The ink is faded enough to not be newer than 30 years old, so that rules out several recent editions. Also, there is an imperial crest featured alongside the Diet building._

 

Akechi's gloves gently smoothed out the paper in earnest of deciphering the scrawl in red ink.

 

\--Here we thought we were, and then we know we're here-- The Phantom Thieves of Hearts

 

"Damn it! I knew it!"

 

_They have me for a goddamn fool! This note is clearly an allusion that they've done the breakdown of the Diet representative yesterday! I finally have proof tha--_

 

_"Hold on. Don't let your justice become meddled."_

 

_But this note is clearly evidence! Thieves like them would have the resources and insulting gall to use such a valued antique for a paltry squiggle! They're clearly making a mockery of me!_

 

_"But the clear question is, how did they get this folder into your apartment without alerting you?"_

 

"Oh, please, that's such an easy answer!" Akechi tapped his fingers excitedly on the wood of the cabinet by his leg.

 

_Obviously, they got it in here while I was out at the interview yesterday morning! They knew I would be busy all day, by some windfall of fact!_

 

Akechi heaved a great sigh of frustration from his skinny frame. The entirety of this occasion exacerbated his brain and muscles, constantly tensing, in racing, in pensive thought and repressed motion.

 

"The last item. Before I lose my temper."

 

The postal letter was a standard white envelope without demarcation of any kind, save the neat calligraphy of "To: Goro Akechi" and...

 

"From: Sae Niijima. Sae... wrote this to me? When did this occur? How did the Phantom Thieves get her letter?" Goro noted the sending date of the letter -- today's date.

 

_"Read the contents."_

 

An army of questions paraded and existed obnoxiously inside of Akechi's already stormy mind, as he patted his pockets for his letter knife. After retrieving the slim tool, he slit open the letter with surgical precision. The faded white of the paper inside made a curious juxtaposition against the dull gold pen scripture of the elder Niijima sister's writing.

 

\---------

 

To Goro Akechi:

 

I write to you away from technology to spare any hackers (for a completely unrelated incident yesterday prompted this motive).

 

I'm giving you the first crack at this case, since you seem so enthusiastic about your work considering the recent mysterious breakdowns.

 

There's been another incident that suggests a breakdown, which I've managed to keep away from public eyes.

 

This was the situation when this letter was written at 06:45 on Tuesday:

 

While on the graveyard shift in Suginami (around 01:30 this morning), a local police officer reported seeing lights on in a condemned building.

 

The building in question was already sealed for demolition, so no inhabitants could be there legally.

 

Upon closer inspection, the officer discovered a door that had been left open.

 

The rooms were barren of furniture, but the body of a middle-aged male was discovered dead upon the floor.

 

An examination of his wallet confirmed his identity as Hiromasa Uenohara, the affluent son of a bank executive.

 

All his yen and personal possessions seem to be still there, and no ready evidence points to how he passed away.

 

The address in question is 275-1156, in Takaidonishi, in Suginami.

 

I will be there to help keep public eyes away; I have told the officers to admit you if you choose to show.

 

If you will not accept, then the case will be treated by the district; to this end, any evidence that might be attributable to your line of work will likely pass into inexpert hands.

 

Sincerely and with respect,

 

Sae Niijima, District Public Prosecutor

 

\----------

 

"It sounds like Sae expects me to be there today. With the date of this letter, whoever put the portfolio here must have done so while I was still asleep."

 

_"This case sounds very familiar to me, my other self. How stimulating that all these events should unfurl in rapid sequence -- with the Phantom Thieves in mind, I do declare that we have a solid and palatable case to solve!"_

 

_Do you think they were behind this case?_

 

_"My dear self, it is a hasty gesture to declare on scarce evidence. Forward to the scene!"_

 

_"The game....is on!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue BBC Sherlock music


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I actually have a substantial series of moments away from the rest of my life to post again.... It's been too long, y'all.

\-- _Take the bike, take the bike, take the bike.--_

 

_"Take the subway. More people, less time. Methodical, if I say so."_

 

_\--Fuck that, go for the adventure! Do it, you need to, you'll panic in such a public space, what if they swarm you for autographs...?--_

 

_"Preposterous. We can defend ourselves."_

 

_\--Bullshit. He'll crack like a nut dropped by crows.--_

 

_"Your proof? The evidence is vital to every case one makes."_

 

_\--Evidence is not needed. I exist in him and he depends on my expertise for his life...--_

 

_"How foolish and tremendously manipulative, Loki. Be subtle in your plans, lest he force you away."_

 

_\--I have no need. I only want, want, want, and I what I want is for him to get rid of you!--_

 

_\--If you had not returned after we dealt with the Isshiki woman, there would not be this war. I would be free to create a rightly world of chaos with my other self!--_

 

_Don't you dare talk about her...._

 

_"It was not right for you to have full control."_

 

_\--But yet we still killed her.--_

 

_I said stop...!_

 

_"Loki, you are inflicting the rage you so desire. What now of you? What is your plan?"_

 

_...I CAN STILL HEAR YOU. SHUT UP!!_

 

With a headsplitting jolt of pain, Goro hung all his weight wearily on one of the provided handles dangling from the ceiling. He rested his throbbing temple on one gloved hand. His suitcase clacked to the floor, barely resolving over the loud din of passenger conversation and automatic announcements for future stations.

 

_...Shit. I can't keep this up._

 

Loki was getting an itchy trigger finger. It had been quite a bit of time since he actually caused a psychotic breakdown. And since Goro was scared to seek medical attention because of his father, the situation was unnecessarily complicated.

 

_Damn my father to hell!_

 

_\--Damn and be damned, HAHAHA!--_

 

_"I sincerely hope that the laughter serves some purpose? Oh, but how could it? After all, your chaos does not seem to have any sense of purpose."_

 

_\--Well, does your logic?--_

 

_"It ensures survival! How moronic of you!"_

 

"Marunouchi Line Arriving at: Suginami-ku. Suginami-ku. Please watch your step."

 

Goro muttered a sigh of relief. As long as he was around a lot of people, Loki had less of a chance at taking control. Hopefully he could hold out until he got the evidence from Sae and the police.

 

Hopefully, he wouldn't lose himself in public and ruin his image.

 

\---------

 

As cars flew past in the streets, Goro kept a balanced stride on the sidewalk.

 

The address led him to a white-washed building with two stories -- several police vehicles were parked in the adjacent lot (which belonged to a neighboring apartment complex). Three plots of dying vegetable plants bordered the base of the house, withering and past the point of recovery in the intense sunlight. A crumbling privacy wall was all that separated the lot from the front door. When Akechi made a walk around the perimeter, he made a mental note of the many condemnation signs that were up on the outside.

  

_One by the privacy wall, two on the upper windows towards the car lot, none in the back... why so many?_

 

He caught the silver hair of Sae as she stepped out of the open front doorway. She seemed occupied in conversation with several darkly-clad police officers. The tone sounded very much like an escalating argument.

 

"Prosecutor Niijima, we need to seal up the area. The city will be here within a day to demolish the site. We have the paperwork here."

 

"I refuse to leave the area for another hour."

 

"Do you realize you're performing an illegal act?"

 

"I do officer. I'm well practiced in law, enough to know my limits. I've been given jurisdiction by the district to oversee investigation, and I'm waiting to see if my primary detective can get here for the case."

 

_I'm her primary detective? What?_

 

"Primary detective? You don't mean the kid, Akechi? You think he's experienced enough to take on something like this? Even the municipal investigator in Suginami couldn't wrap his brains around this, and HE'S been in the field for 30 years or more!"

 

"Gor-- Akechi can handle himself. He's not your ordinary detective, even for a youngster."

 

_I don't believe it. She really does have a lot of confidence in me...._

 

When the officers left for the parking lot, Sae checked her watch, muttering about the time and the chance of finding a not-so-busy eatery. Goro took the opportunity to silently walk up to her. "Oh, were you perhaps having a conversation about me?"

 

Sae's silver hair shifted as she jumped a centimeter in surprise. "I was hoping you would show. What took you so long?"

 

"Well..."

 

_\--Took your sweeeeeeeeeeeeet time being vain and psychotic I hope!!!--_

 

_"You were there, Loki. You know it was simply because he had trouble with his wardrobe selections. You could have simply picked a less elaborate outfit, my self."_

 

_I feel... so attacked right now._

 

"...I simply wanted to look the professional, to prove myself again to the police." Goro could feel the sweat beginning to bead on the back of his neck from the climbing anxiety.

 

The silverette prosecutor gave him a look of concerning scrutiny. "...This way, to the crime scene." With a turn, Sae entered the house once more. The brunette teenager followed her inside.

 

The air smelled with a tinge of mildew and heated plaster. The entirety of the inside was dark, save for the daylight filtering in through the boarded windows. Sae passed a face mask down from a hanging bag next to the doorframe, placing it in Goro's hands. "You'll need it, trust me. The air in here's been contaminated by mold."

 

Akechi hastily placed the mask around his lower face, propping the front over his nose. "How long has this building been set for demolition?"

 

Sae turned on the hall light. In the flickering illumination, Goro saw her carmine eyes look back at him. "At least a month..."

 

Goro examined the peeling wallpaper -- it seemed to possess scratch marks from something.... or someone. The gears in his head began to finally turn.

 

_"Uenohara, if he did experience a psychotic breakdown, must have come here, and scraped fingernails against the wall here..."_

 

_Sherlock. I have a hunch he was the one who broke in._

 

_"Find the proof."_

 

Out of the side of his vision, he noticed a pair of polished dress shoes, tumbled against the lip of the floor. Goro fetched a notepad and pen out of his pocket, squinting in the dim lighting to scribble down field notes.

 

\-- fingernail scrapings along wallpaper, approx. 35 degree angle

 

\-- black polished dress shoes, size 45 cm, no laces/slip-on

 

_These could be his shoes. Let's see. Yes. His name is on the tags._

 

Sae stooped over his shoulder. "So he removed his shoes. Isn't that a normal thing to do when entering a residence?"

 

"Sae, this isn't a residence anymore. Why would he remove his shoes if the building was condemned?" Akechi's voice echoed slightly in the dim hall.

 

"Hm."

 

"I agree. Where's the body?"

 

"In this room." Sae pulled aside the plastic curtain to the adjacent living room.

 

"There he is."

 

Sae's letter was certainly accurate -- the room was devoid of all furniture except the tatami mat, and even the ceiling lamp held no light bulb. The only remarkable thing about the room otherwise was the obviously deceased man lying face down on the floor. One solitary slit of sunlight delineated itself across Uenohara's flattened back -- he had adorned a black business suit, the stereotypical kind you think of when the word "businessman" appears in your mind.

  

"You said there was nothing wrong with his health? No pre-existing heart conditions, no history of strokes?" Goro circled around the tatami mat in curiosity.

 

"Correct." Sae leaned against the wall and followed the ace detective's pedantic body language.

 

Akechi slowly came to a halt in his motored musings and squatted down beside Uenohara's corpse. He filtered out certain details, let others arise, and eased himself into a preparatory meditation for letting Sherlock's abilities shine.

 

His eyes traversed the finite details of the man's business suit, hands, unshoed feet....

 

_What are my eyes seeing, Sherlock?????_


End file.
